


Being By Your Side

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: After Kyle got drunk one night he had sex with his classmate Bow, his life then starts to turn realizing he has strong feelings for Bow
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	1. Sex n Feelings

During a party, Kyle leaned back against a table a red plastic cup in hand as the music blasted through the whole house with people dancing around. He sighed, taking a quick sip, wiping his chin immediately. Then a tall dark skinned male leaned against the table with him he looked rather glum mumbling some unaudioable words under his breath,, Kyle tilted his head speaking up- “Why so glum?” The blonde boy did slowly regret asking the stranger. 

“Well,, My date kinda ditched me so I guess that’s…” The male sighed, Kyle patting his back. “That..really sucks and it’s such an asshole thing to do- I’m sorry that your date ditched you man, no one deserves that at all. I know we just met but..would you like it if i kept you company? I’m kyle by the way.” Kyle smiled a bit. 

“Sure..thank you for wanting to do that for me and I’m Bow by the way!” Bow had a small toothy grin on his face; he was starting to feel better already. 

**\-----**

After a few drinks together, Kyle and Bow were drunk as shit Kyle leaning on Bow snorting softly- “y'know bowww ai really like yoou.” The male slurred his words,,, Bow letting out a laugh- “alww i liike you toqo.” Bow held up Kyle’s chin pressing his lips against his,, expectedly Kyle slowly kissed back wrapping his arms around Bow dropping his red plastic cup Bow pinning him to the wall while kissing him.

Kyle pulled away slowly panting,, “wanna go to my house? It’s not that far away..” he whispered, a very drunk Bow nodded slowly.

  
  


_ Lets just say that will be a night they will never forget. _

**\-------**

“You had sex with Bow?!” 

Lonnie was shocked the next day, Kyle shushing her as they were sitting outside during lunch, whispering with a nod- “Yes! But i don’t know if he actually remembers this morning i woke up and we were laying together..at first i thought it was a bad dream till i saw...stuff on the floor,, looking at his house from a different view made me realize that it was ACTUALLY bow..oh GOD we share a class together how awkward.”

Kyle covered his face clearly humiliated as Lonnie pat his head- “hey..it’s okay. Stuff like this happens Kyle..I know i’m not the best person to ask but maybe ask others who’ve had this experience deal with an awkward situation..I promise it’ll be over soon.” She grinned slightly- “tell you what...later we can go to that diner and get some food with Rogelio deal?”

Kyle thought for a moment, nodding. “Deal.”

**\---**

“This is really good!” Kyle hummed Rogelio nodding as Lonnie gave him a smile eating also. Kyle took a sip of his soda nearly spitting it out when he saw Bow go in the restaurant with Glimmer, Catra and Adora. Thinking quickly he hid under the table. Bow looked over to Lonnie- “Hey Lonnie, Hey Rogelio!” He smiled,, Lonnie clearing her throat as she kicked Kyle who was still under the table. “Ah! Shit!” Lonnie grinned- “And kyle too.” the blonde boy let out a grumble sitting at the table again. “Hey bow..” Bow waved awkwardly with a smile- “hey..” 

Catra scoffed nudging Bow,, “Less gay chitchat let’s go eat! I’m STARVING!” Bow and Kyle both blushed red ,, Catra dragging off Adora and Glimmer ,, “well..see you soon.” He waved goodbye to Bow walking off with the others. Kyle just slammed his head onto the table grumbling to himself. “Lonnie why did you embarrass me like that?” He pouted,, Lonnie rolling her eyes. “You can’t keep hiding from him forever y’know..” Rogelio nods putting his hand gently on Kyle’s shoulder.

“Listen...maybe at some point you should talk to him. Yes it may be embarrassing but it’s better to get it out then keep it in with that shame building up.” the dread haired girl smiled drinking her soda,, “Rogelio’s right.” 

Kyle sighed, brushing his hair back. “Thank you guys...i really appreciate it.”


	2. Valentine's Day Dance

Saturday morning came around, finally. Kyle didn’t know how much embarrassment he could handle being around Bow as he sat up putting on some red t-shirt he found on the floor,, putting on jeans and headed downstairs. Out of his surprise he heard a knock on his door. At this time? It was still so early. Opening the door revealed Bow who smiled slightly- “hey kyle!” 

Kyle started blushing red,, sighing softly. “Hi bow..do you need something? It’s so early man,,” He crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. Bow nodding, “I promise i’ll make it quick! Listen,, i was wondering if maybe tonight you would want to go to the valentine’s day dance with me? I understand if it’s a no but maybe we could be two dudes hanging out together. Glimmer is going with Catra and Adora is going with Perfuma.”

“I mean..Sure. I don’t have anyone to go with either,,, Yeah lonnie said she isn’t going this year she’s too sick to actually go..” Bow nodded with a mumble- “Hope she gets better that really sucks..” He sighed, “yeah..but anyway i’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah..see you tonight.”

\----

Kyle plopped into a chair waiting for Bow as he fidgeted with his sleeve cuff. Kyle got all fancy wearing a tux with his blonde messy hair slicked back; it was not usually like him to generally style his hair like this. Bow walked over,, “Hey kyle.” The boy looked up at Bow who was also in a tux with the bottom half ripped off. Classic Bow.

“You look great!” Kyle stood up holding Bow’s hand, Bow starting to blush. “Thanks..So do you, you seriously look great, never expected to see you ever slick your hair back,, How classy.” He teased Kyle snorting softly. “Pfft you're such a dork.” The dark skinned male had a toothy grin on his face ruffling Kyle’s hair gently. Grabbing some punch for the both of them. “Nice dance huh?”

Kyle nodded taking a sip of his drink,, “really is.” After a bit of drinking and talking a slow dance song turned on, Kyle looked down at the floor as Bow smiled a bit- “May I have this dance?” He offered his hand the boy blushing still but gladly accepted. He wrapped his arms around Bow’s shoulders,, Bow wrapping his arms around Kyle’s hips slowly starting to move together to the song, both males were relaxed and calm pressing their foreheads together.

\------

Bow drove Kyle back home,, “thank you for tonight bow..that was the best damn night i’ve ever had at a party..and it’s all thanks to you.” Bow smiled leaning against the doorframe (kinda like how he was that morning) “no problem Kyle,, i’m so glad you said yes i got nervous you would say no or something..” he admitted with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Kyle smiled a bit, “I wouldn’t say no to you especially if you were going alone that’d suck because then you’d have no one to talk to at all.”

_ Bow gave Kyle a soft smooch on the cheek leaning down a bit to his height. _

_ “Goodnight kyle..” The male walked off waving goodbye to Kyle who was flustered but waved back. Shutting the door gently behind him Kyle put his hand on his cheek smiling to himself. _

_ Was this all a dream? _


	3. Diner 'Date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so short low-key kinda busy rn qwq

“No way..You two got to slow dance together and he kissed your cheek?” Lonnie sounded very surprised by what Kyle was telling her, the male nodding- “yeah. He was so nice and well,, i guess i got a little flustered I never really had somebody ask me out like on a ‘date’ y’know? If that's what bow even considers it.” he simply shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of his coffee sitting down at the table holding the phone to his ear.

“Damn dude you got lucky as hell! I wish I could've gone but I guess not..but you telling me this is soooo much more interesting!” Lonnie just opened her fridge taking out some yogurt, “Anything else interesting go down at the dance?” Kyle nodded- “Yeah apparently Perfuma and Adora had a really messy break up..I don’t know how it just happened.” he shrugged his shoulders.

Lonnie looked surprised grabbing a spoon and eating some yogurt,, “Ah that sucks, break ups happen all the time so maybe their relationship was already messy at that point y’know? Still, I hope they're both okay..” she sighed,, “yeah. Anyway, wanna go to that diner today? So we can just talk..”

Lonnie nodded slowly, “Don’t see why not.”

\-----

“Man..it’s really pouring today huh?” Kyle looked out the window seeing the rain,, Lonnie nodded. “Yeah..Oh speaking of which I invited Bow here..” Kyle immediately got flustered at the mention of Bow looking up at Lonnie- “you did?..like for real?” Lonnie nods looking through the menu while waiting for the male. Eventually Bow came over sitting next to Kyle- “Hey you two..thanks for inviting me here..” bow muttered smiling softly.

“Hey no problem man,, I just thought we could take this time to hang out together as a group y’know?” Bow nodded as Kyle sighed- “So what do you guys want to order? I'll pay right after.” Lonnie asked the males, they both started to look through the menu. After ordering Kyle huffed-

“Listen not to spread rumors but Bow..your friends with Adora right?” Bow nods, “mhm..Why you ask?” Kyle brushed his hair back- “How she doing after the whole..y’know,,, break up thing with perfuma?” Bow crossed his arms,, “Well obviously she’s still hurting badly and glimmer along with catra didn't want me to help so i guess THAT’S pleasant.”

“Well..hey, you got us though right?” Lonnie smiled slightly, “Guess I do huh?” He laughed softly.

_ After a long talk while waiting they got their food and finished eating ,, lonnie paying once they were out the door. _


	4. Kyle's Birthday

March 7th.

That was Kyle’s 19th birthday, and it had been a whole month since the sex with bow incident and the valentine’s day dance. It had been a little less awkward now especially with Lonnie helping out with their whole relationship. Anyway, Bow called up Kyle- “Hey dude! Happy birthday!” He smiled as the blonde boy let out a small giggle. “Hey bow! Thanks. I just finished my call with Lonnie and Rogelio.”

“Ah, so they said happy birthday too?” Bow seemed a little distracted,, “yeah they did..it feels weird being 19 now y’know? I still have so much to explore in the world and need to find a way to fit in society or at least know how society works..” he sighed,, Bow nodding- “well hey..your smart you’ll figure it out..i know you will,, once you find something you want to do take a chance..alright?”

Kyle couldn’t help it but blush,, “I will..thank you bow.”

\-----

Lonnie helped Bow carry in the cake as Kyle went downstairs -seeing the two,, “Aww you guys didn’t need to get me a cake y’know..” Lonnie ruffled Kyle's hair, “yes we did! It’s your special day dude.”

Kyle smiled a bit, “here..you guys can just set it on the kitchen counter.” they both nodded, setting it on the counter Kyle leaning back with a huff- “So Lonnie when is Rogelio gonna arrive?” he looked up at the female curiously. 

Lonnie shrugged, “Hell if I know.” she opened up the fridge grabbing a coke bottle- “Anyway, I know Bow probably asked but how does it feel being 19 now?” 

“Really weird.” Kyle sighed ,, Lonnie tossing him and Bow coke bottles- “cheer up sport you'll get used to it.” she ruffled his hair yet again as he let out a little laugh,,, “Yeah. Your right.”

And so,, Rogelio eventually came over with candles and more drinks setting the stuff near the counter. After they sang happy birthday to Kyle the boy blew out his candles smiling softly- “thank you guys...this has probably been the best birthday I've ever had.”

“Hey no problem Kyle..by the way,,, later tonight I wanted to go to the lake with you..is that alright?” bow glanced at Kyle-

_ “I don't see why not.” _


	5. Skinny Dipping In The Dark

That night, Bow and Kyle we're driving down to the lake together, bow looking over at the blonde boy who was really...silent. nudging him lightly he said- “what's wrong dude? You seem pretty bothered by something..” Kyle perked up immediately shaking his head- “what? No I'm fine.”

“You sure? Because as your friend you can tell me anything you need to get off your chest.” Bow was still worried,, “Yes Bow I'm fine there's no need to worry at all.” bow nodded with a sigh stopping the car,,, “alright were here..damn it's already 9:30 PM it took us awhile to get here.” Kyle got out of the car stretching as he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket lighting one cigarette.

“By the way,,, I brought some alcohol if you're interested in getting a little tipsy tonight.” Kyle perked up just by dropping his cigarette as he put it out with his shoe. “Let's take a shot together..to..a great friendship.”

“To a great friendship!” after taking a sip of the drink Bow took off his shirt Kyle obviously staring with a flustered face as Bow grinned-

“Y'know...I can see you staring.”

Kyle immediately had a gay asf panic taking off his shirt quickly throwing it off to the side- “i wasn't.” Bow laughed, rolling his eyes,, “Sureeee. So, I kinda had an idea..can we do skinny dipping together?”

“I don't see why not if I'm being honest..” Kyle shrugged and,,,, once they fully stripped down they jumped into the water laughing softly,,, “Oh man thank you for taking me out here tonight bow..” 

“Not a problem!” he grinned. So, after a while some shots of alcohol,, bow looked over at Kyle brushing his hair behind his ear thankfully he wasn't super drunk but a little tipsy- “y'know.. your really pretty..”

Kyle snorted softly- “Bow I think you drank a little too much.” he was obviously flustered,,, Bow shook his head pulling Kyle to his chest so now they were touching bodies to say- “i mean it...your perfect-” bow then pressed his lips against Kyle's,,, the blonde boy simply not protesting putting his hands on bow's shoulders,,,, Bow slid in some tongue with soft moans.

Kyle pulled away panting softly- “woah..” he brushed his hair back,,, “that was- holy shit…” bow smiled nodding- “right? Anyway,,, I think we should head back home now..” Kyle nods getting out of the water, starting to put on his clothes- 

_ “I'll drive us home.” _

_ Bow nods getting dressed also,,, _

_ “alright.” _

  
  
  



	6. Dating (?)

Kyle sighed softly,, his face obviously flushed from last night,,, Bow had kissed him and even slid in some tongue,,, were they dating now or something? His mind was just confused hearing a knock on his door looking up immediately.

He got up, opening the door to see Bow once again- “Bow? What are you doing here?” Kyle asked, tilting his head. “Hey uh- can I come in? I just want to talk with you.” Kyle looked a little confused opening the door for bow- “alright..”

Bow sat down at the table,,, “listen..in case you got uncomfortable last night I just really wanted to say,,, I'm sorry.” Kyle shook his head- “what? Why would I be uncomfortable with you kissing me..I honestly didn't mind..” he took a seat across him,, “you sure?”

Kyle nods,,, “listen..I think I really like you. And these aren't platonic feelings..I guess what I'm trying to say is.. _ i love you.”  _ Bow looked surprised, smiling- “well..I really ..like you too.” he reached for Kyle's hand holding it gently.

“so does this mean we're like... dating now or something?” Bow shook his head- “i think it only counts if we go on a date together.. then again I've never really dated someone so I'm pretty unsure how it works..” he laughed,, “but I think we should go on a proper date first before anything.”

_ “Sounds fair enough to me.” _


	7. First (Actual) Date

The next day Kyle texted Bow brushing his teeth ,,, ‘So what time do you want to pick me up at? Unless you want me to pick you up instead.’ Bow was just waking up picking up his phone as he texted back- ‘I can pick you up around 3:30 PM if you'd like.’ 

‘Sounds good, see you till then.’ he sent a kissy emoji laughing softly to himself.

_ Meanwhile bow had a bisexual meltdown. _

\----

Bow and Kyle went to a small arcade ,, they were just eating pizza together. “so bow..how did you meet y'know catra adora and glimmer?” he curiously sipped his coke. “Ah...well- I met glimmer in middle school along with adora,,, after awhile adors introduced us to catra. What about you? How did you and Lonnie meet along with Rogelio too?”

“Similar story with yours,,I met Rogelio and Lonnie in middle school they were my only friends…” he sighed looking down ,, Bow grabbing his hand gently- “hey.. I'm here..I would love to be your boyfriend Kyle,, I may not be the best boyfriend but I promise to be here whenever you need me.”

That made Kyle's heart skip a beat standing up along with Bow hugging him tightly- “Bow.. I love you..I really love you.”

Bow smiled softly, hugging him back- “I love you too.” He kissed Kyle's forehead softly, the smaller boy's cheeks turning a rose pink color glancing down at the floor. “Oh wow..guess we're boyfriends now?”

“Yep!” Bow grinned,, Kyle pulling Bow down to his height and pressed his lips against his,, it was a quick kiss but still tender. “Now c'mon let's play some games or something we did come to an arcade after all!”

_ Bow pretty much won Kyle a small stuffed lizard during their date and got some glow sticks for them both. _


	8. A Noisy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have some spice :""")

Bow could hardly sleep,, let's just say glimmer and adora were doing.. stuff their moans were so damn loud bow could hear it from his room. After multiple tries to cover up the sound so he could sleep he just put on his crop top hoodie and sneakers leaving the house silently.

He went over to Kyle's house knocking on his door,,, somehow Kyle was still awake only in his boxers- “Bow? It's 2 AM what the fuck..” Kyle seemed pretty cranky ,, Bow looked flustered- “i kinda want to stay the night with you..I can't sleep at all since glimmer and adora are doing shit.” 

“Oh.. alrighty come in.” he pretty much dragged bow inside into his room,, sitting down. “We can share a bed since I don't have a second bedroom for you.” he sighed,,, “thank you and I don't mind sharing a bed with you..” 

Kyle nods ,, the taller male kissed him softly playing with the back of his hair. Deepening the kiss, Bow turned off the lamp pinning Kyle to the bed his face flushed. “so perfect..” Bow mutters leaving hickies on Kyle's neck, the short male letting out soft noises of pleasure gripping onto his shoulders,,, he couldn't help but shiver slightly when he felt bow put his hands down his boxers.

_ That'll definitely be a night the two boys will never forget _

\---

Once morning came around the next day Kyle sighed rubbing his eyes getting dressed,,, he got out of bed while Bow was slowly waking up also when he felt that Kyle left. 

Soon enough Kyle walked in with two cups of coffee giving one of the cups to Bow- “there you go..I hope you like it.” bow smiled softly kissing his cheek- “Thank you babe.” he took a sip of his coffee intertwining hands with his boyfriend.

Kyle rubbed his neck- “damn...you really left a lot of marks huh?” Bow laughed softly nodding- “Sure did!”

_ “ bow..I love you, a lot.” _

_ “Aww Kyle, I love you too.” _


	9. Goodbyes To A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really ain't romantic so it leans more onto platonic I'm sorry that it's short enjoy qwq

Today was a... gloomy day for Bow and Kyle, Adora was moving out of town to a big city as the three of them along with Rogelio, Lonnie, Glimmer and Catra stood there . “We wish you all the best of luck , I hope we can still talk y'know?” catra smiled,, and Adora nodded. Kyle was just tearing up, sniffling. “i-i know you didn't know me that well but I can only wish you the best..”

“Oh geez..you guys- I'm not gonna be gone FOREVER it's just until I graduate from medical school you guys know it has been my dream to go but I'll miss you guys too..” she sighed, kissing Glimmer on the cheek softly- “please take care of the others while I'm gone alright glimmer?” the pink haired girl nodded tears streaming down- “of course I will adora..” the blonde girl smiled hugging glimmer tightly.

“Awe c'mere you!” Bow and Kyle joined in on the hug,,, Catra slowly but surely joined it lets just say the crew was sobbing their eyes out in the hug. Before finally,,, After crying their eyes out they let go. Adora gave each of her friends individually a hug. 

“Bye adora!” Catra waved at her and so did the others saying their final goodbyes as they watched Adora enter the plane.

_ “Do you think she'll be okay?” catra asked _

_ “yeah..I know she will.” bow smiled setting a gentle hand on Catra's shoulder. _


	10. Slow Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O this is the last chapter qwq

And so, after a few weeks Kyle had asked Bow if he wanted to move in with him. Bow said he'd think about though he just felt like he wasn't ready at all,,, since he lived in a small dorm with glimmer what if she needed him still? That morning he texted Kyle to come over.

Once bow heard that knock on the door he gladly let Kyle in- “listen..I think we need to talk..” Kyle looked down nodding- “did I do something wrong?” he asked curiously tilting his head.

Bow quickly shook his head holding Kyle's hand sitting on the couch with him- “of course not! I just…” he took a deep breath the blonde boy obviously worried- 

“listen..I appreciate your offer of moving in with you but..I don't think I'm ready- I know it must be upsetting for me to say this especially since you seemed so excited but-” he was cut off by Kyle hugging him tightly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Bow...why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry for not realizing, take all the time you need. I won't rush you. I love you okay?”

_ The dark skinned male sighed in relief putting his hand on Kyle's cheek kissing him- “i love you too Kyle..thank you for everything you've done for me…” _

_ “Aw, no problem.” _


End file.
